Wrong Way
by Kodfish
Summary: Sublime and Ranma equals Prostitute Loli?
1. Wrong Way Shitty Snippet 1

Wrong Way

Kodfish

* * *

I had just slipped out of the Tendo residence, sweat was dripping down my back. That place is hell, nothing but negative energy and violence. Akane had just tried to hit me for whatever reason, and I got sick of it. After a quick dodge, chaos ensued over some small thing and iI escaped into the cool night air. 

Lost in my thoughts, my legs decided to carry me away to new places, and my brain didn't pay enough attention to direct them. I found myself wandering the streets of a semi-crowded area in Tokyo. Nothing was too familiar, I was pretty sure I had left Nermia. Passing through a less crowed area, and still thinking about how much of a bitch Akane is, I bumped into someone.

"Damn, I need to pay more attention, need more training...going soft..." came some mumbles from my mouth, as my brain pulled itself into the current situation.

It was a girl I bumped into, perhaps 12 or 13, by the looks of it. At first glance, she seemed to be ok, I hadn't knocked her down, and she didn't look mad. After a second pass, I noticed she wasn't really feeling anything. All I could see was a blank face, and some slightly dirty clothes. She seemed to notice my glance, and perked up a bit. It was strange, really, her face looked sad, but she was forcing herself to smile.

"Up for a good time?", was the first thing out of her mouth. I was agast. Here this irl was, almost 4 years younger than me, just a kid, selling herself to the world. As a martial artist, it is my duty to protect the weak, even from themselves. I, of course, wasn't able to correctly articulate this in my first attempt.

"Huh? You talkin' to me? About that?"

My mind, clever as it is in grasping concepts, ideas, life saving techniques, doesn't do well at expressing my inner though process. All I got from her was a slightly annoyed and confused stare, as if I had just asked her if she was human.

Before she could respond, I decided, for whatever rash reason, that this wasn't cool in my book. I scooped her up, strolled over to a bench, and sat her down.

"How in the hell did this happen?"

Then came her story.

* * *

Authors Notes: Blah. I was driving through half moon bay, listening to sublime, and eating cookie dough ice cream when it came to me. Hope it works as well as I imagined it. 


	2. Wrong Way Shitty Snippet 2

Chapter 2

Wrong Way

Kodfish

* * *

"Your...father?" was all I could muster up. "How could... why? This is wrong." 

Yet again, the only response I received was a questioning stare. I was confused, how could something so life-changing happen to such a little girl? The streets are dangerous, and only the tough really survive. The thought of seeing this girl go through such a process was just heartbreaking to me.

"Mister... I need to go... Daddy said if people can't pay..."

"Oh, no! No no no...no..." The words flew out of my mouth without direction. "You can't do this! There are other ways, like..."

"What do you mean? Daddy said that-"

"Please, just listen! I... I can help you."

"Huh? What do you mean, help... me?" The beginnings of tears were starting to form around her eyes.

It was obvious nobody had cared about her before, and the kindness I was trying to show her seemed to break something inside. Her previously firmed resolution started to melt away, but determination shone in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not here, not now. I could tell, crying wasn't something I was comfortable with either.

I knew I didn't have the words to comfort her, and this wasn't something I could shove away. All I could do was hold her, and when she started rocking, I knew what the only thing I could do was.

Nobody around seemed to notice me as I cradling the crying girl and bounced over the rooftops of the Tokyo red light district.

The people of Nermia also dismissed the shadow leaping around the town.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the Tendo Dojo, her eyes turned from leaky to wet, and eventually, with a large sniff, she wiped her eyes clean completely. 

"Mister... I'm sorry, for crying, and... I don't even know your name!"

"Ranma. Don't worry, my father's a jackass too."

Her sniffles turned into a chuckle, and soon full blown laughter. Sitting in my lap, looking at me, her eyes started to close, and her mouth began wandering towards me.

"Wha-!" I flew out of her reach, balancing on the edge of the roof. "You can't do that! How old are you anyways!"

"13, why? My brother kisses me every day!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't deal with that. You're only supposed to kiss someone you love... I don't know you. Your name, where you live, anything!"

"Mitsume."

"Huh?" I really have a way with words, don't i?

"My name, it's Mitsume."

"Well, Mitsume, things are gonna change. You can't just let people... touch you like that. Don't you care about yourself?"

She nodded, and we looked at each other for a while. It was maybe 1:00 am at this point, and I could see she was tired.

"How in the hell is this gonna work..." I thought out loud. "I don't trust your father, but what would Akane say! Hell, she wouldn't say anything." I bapped myself in the head for effect.

I looked at her for a solid minute without blinking. Who was I to dictate her life? I should just hand her over to the police, they can sort it out. My brain though ahead. Her father would say she ran away, or lie about everything. Heck, Mitsume, as misguided as she is, probably wouldn't even tell the police anything.

I made up my mind. "I'm gonna have to ask you something, Mitsume. Do you like your father?"

"I don't understand.." A slight frown greeted me.

"I need to ask you. Do you want to go back? Live with your father, grow up on the streets? I'm only gonna ask this once. Do you want to come with me, and try to make a new life?"

It felt like hours before she said anything. "I like you, Ranma. Can I go with you?"

The biggest smile in the world filled my face. "No funny stuff, and lets find you somewhere to sleep."

* * *

Authors Notes: Eh, due to overwhelmingly positive responses, I decided after minutes of thought to continue this. 

Not sure how the fuck Akane is going to respond to finding Ranma in bed with some random little girl, so I'm not gonna do that. Wait and see how I work this out. If I can.


	3. Slightly larger Snippet

Note: It's going to get bigger, slowly but surely. It grows as I post. I'm trying to say the next chapter will be bigger.

Wrong Way

Kodfish

* * *

Before I went to bed, I had decided to beat Akane to waking. As I stood up, I pushed Mitsume with my foot, prodding her to rise. She had somehow managed to take both my covers and the pandas fur sometime in the night. I couldn't help but smile. Her innocence amazed me, considering how rough her home life must have been. 

A groggy face poked out from the covers and i couldn't help my smile from growing. She blinked a few times, and pulled herself away from the fat man. Before going to bed last night, i gave her one of my shirts. The effects of having a little girl in an oversized shirt yawning at you are truly amazing.

Her questioning stare yet again met my playful demeanor, and i ruffled her hair a bit.

"Lets get you cleaned up, Mitsume."

I padded down the hall, little girl in tow. I could hear Kasumi starting to stir, puttering about her room getting ready for the day. I sent Mitsume into the washroom to clean up, and i moved over to Kasumi's door.

A quick knock. "Kasumi, I'm gonna be gone for the day."

Through the door I heard give me the go-ahead, and i slid back over to Mitsume. She was brushing her teeth, and i joined in. About a half a minute later, we finished and i grabbed some old pants of mine from my room. Using a small vacuum blade, i sliced them into shorts, and handed them to the girl beside me.

She gladly accepted, and we went our merry way.

"Food first or real clothes?"

"Food!" was her joyful response. It flabbergasted me how she could have so much energy this early in the morning.

* * *

Wake up. Get dressed. Open door. Grab blunt object and/or cold water. Use on sleeping Ranma. 

Akane frowned. Her plan never failed before, what was wrong? While her mind wondered what step she missed, a panda woke from it's slumber.

Moving to grab the helpless form of it's son, and engage him in a quick bout of mortal combat before Kasumi's delicious breakfast, the obese thing froze when it's prey was nowhere to be found.

"Kasumi! Where is Ranma!", yelled both Genma and Akane at the same time.

"He said he was going out. Perhaps all day."

"Oh. Hey! Stop copying me!" Akane and Genma cried in unison.

Soun flipped open the paper, Kasumi placed soup on the table, Nabiki slept in, and off in the distance a cat meowed. Everything was shaping up to be a normal day.

* * *

"Where are we going, Ranma?" 

"I know of a small place nearby. It has great breakfast."

I passed through a side alley, and Mitsume knocked over a trash can when she rushed to follow me. A cat ran out. I freaked. In a panic, I grabbed Mitsume (don't let her get eaten!), and ran like hell. When i finally stopped, I had no idea where we were.

"What just happened, Was that a cat?"

"Don't say the word!"

"Cat?"

"Please! No! Anything!"

"How about... Food!"

I pretended to grumble for a minute but her or smile caught me off guard. That amazing smile. I scooped her up and headed in a random direction. When we stumbled across a miso place, the bundle of joy in my arms nearly exploded. We sat down, and had ourselves a feast.

"Mitsume, where did you learn to eat like that?" her pace rivaled my own.

In between bite she told me she had to eat fast or her brothers would eat everything sight. At the mention of that, my smile fell a bit. I felt for this girl, I was in nearly the same position as a kid myself. I was actually sure that my father would have used my curse to his advantage one heck of a lot more had i either gotten it earlier or we had been on the road more.

Mitsume noticed my slowed pace and poked at me.

It was quite funny to watch her try to mother me. "Eat! Eat this, and this!"

"Mitsume... Tell me about your family."

Again, her story shocked me.

"Daddy's mean. He hits me sometimes, and... My brothers, both of them are even meaner than daddy. They tease me, they hit me, and... they do other things. I don't really want to talk about them Mommy, though. I miss my mommy..." Her eyes started to well. "She... She was so nice. Before she died, she used to hold me. When i was afraid, she was there. Daddy wasn't mean back then, but my brothers were. It did't matter. We were happy. Then... She had to go away." Her fist hit the table. "She left us. She had to go away, and leave us all behind. Daddy got mad and started drinking. The others got mean too. I stopped going to school, daddy said he couldn't pay." Her tears were on full bast now. "I... I... I miss her so much!"

She grabbed at me, and held on tight. The other patrons gave us some room, and I held her dearly. I had no words to say, so all I could do was coo to her like I remembered my mother once did to me. Her crying slowed to a sniffle, and she whispered into my ear.

"I hate the world, and the world hates me."

"Mitsume, no... I don't hate you." After that phrase, she leaned in close. What came after, i was not expecting at all.

"Ranma... I love you." She kissed me on the cheek, and my only response was a mad blush.

* * *

Let me explain something. My life is never on course. Whenever anything happens to me, it always leads to something bad. Bad often leads to worse, and I live in a constant state of worse. Of course, this little girl needed direction, and someone decent to look up to. I was gonna try to do my best, but i knew there would be bumps along the way. 

This is one of those bumps.

"Saotome Ranma! Prepare to die!"

* * *

AN: It'll get bigger. trust me. This is my first serious piece, so bear with me. 


End file.
